The Thunder Elemental
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: Danny is sent a message by Vlad to train this new halfa named Vinnie. But Vinnie's powers become a little more then the hero ghost boy can handle. Will he be able to help Vinnie or not? Pairings: Danny/Sam, and Vinnie/Paulina. Next Update: Unknown


Tara: Hi everyone! This is my first ever Danny Phantom fic! I love Danny *sighs dreamily* He's so sexy. Anyway here's the first ever DP story from me. Hope you like! :D

**The Thunder Elemental**

~ (It has just reached after school on Friday. Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker are going to watch a movie at Danny's house)

Danny sat down on his white couch in front of the TV. Tucker sitting on his left side and Sam on the right. "I going to love this ghost free weekend!" Danny exclaimed. "Me too dude" Tucker said with a half-witted smile. "I wouldn't count it being ghost free…" Sam commented. "Oh Sam lighten up" Danny said laughing. "Like any ghost would disturb Danny on this weekend" Tucker said. Suddenly then a cool wisp of blue air came from Danny's mouth. "Oh great scratch that ghost free after all!" Danny said sighing.

"Told you" Sam stated. Danny didn't say anything back instead he transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom. He then turned invisible and flew through the roof. He saw a ghost with his back turned to him. "Hey you!" Danny yelled at him. The ghost turned to him. He had strange glowing yellow eyes that caused a sense of dread in Danny. He also was wearing a black and red hazmat suit like Danny's except it had a cape. His skin was deadly pale, and his hair was red as flames. He looked almost Danny's age actually or maybe a year or two younger.

"Hey I've never seen you around before…" Danny said confused at the sudden appearance of the ghost. The ghost said nothing just continued to stare with those creepy yellow glowing eyes. "Um are you okay?" Danny asked him. The ghost nodded. "Okay so you can understand me… do you talk?" Danny asked. The ghost shook his head no. "Hmm well I don't know how to ask your name then…" Danny said. The ghost flew closer to him, and then handed him a paper. He looked down to it, and started to read.

_Dear Daniel,_

_It is I Vlad Masters you're favorite uncle. I have taken the liberty of giving you a new gift. This boy who will give you this message is named Vinnie. He is a half ghost just like you. He though is weaker then you. I wish to have you train him for me. Also to warn you he doesn't like listening and he always falls asleep. Do not freak out though as I do not plan to use him as a way to get back at you… yet. Anyway take care and play nice with Vinnie! P.S. He is able to talk in human form!_

_Signed,_

_Vlad Masters_

Danny looked confused. "Vlad never tells me it was him…" Danny said. He looked at the other ghost boy. The other ghost boy was still just staring at him with those golden yellow eyes. "Well Vinnie we should get you inside…" Danny said taking the boy's hand, and turning invisible to go inside. He then landed in the living room with Vinnie. Sam and Tucker were looking from the couch confused.

"Guys this is Vinnie. He's a halfa like me" Danny said. "Wow cool another halfa to have fun with!" Tucker exclaimed. "I don't know Danny… where did he come from?" Sam asked. "Vlad…" Danny said. The two friends looked shocked. "Danny why are you letting him in if he's working for Vlad?! He could be dangerous!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed. "Well I don't know yet. He doesn't talk, and he doesn't look dangerous" Danny stated. Suddenly they all heard a thump. They looked back to see Vinnie sleeping on the floor.

"Vlad said he would be doing that…" Danny said. Then the ghost boy sleeping had two rings that were yellow go up and down his waist. He was now a human. His skin was the same color as Danny's. He was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans. His had black leather boots on as well. His hair was shiny blonde, and looked a lot like Danny's style. "Dude I think Vlad's trying to get a clone again… he looks almost exactly like you" Tucker said. "Yeah but still not me. He seems younger than me but older then Dani" Danny commented. "So about 13?" Sam replied. Danny nodded. "A new teen huh?" Tucker said poking the new ghost boy. "Tucker don't do that. You don't know if he's a threat or not" Sam said.

"Sam even if he is working with Vlad we can prove there's a better life for him" Danny said. "Yeah but how are you going to hide him from your parents. He seems to be a little too weak to stay in ghost form long…" Sam stated. "Yeah… I don't know. Jazz and I will come up with something" Danny replied. Then a yawn stifled from the once sleeping boy. He opened his eyes which instead of glowing yellow were now dark orange.

He looked up to the three. The three just looked back as he stood up. Before you couldn't tell, but now as he stood they noticed his clothes were soaking wet. "What happened to your clothes?" Sam asked. Vinnie looked down, and then said in a small whisper- "storms…". "You came through storms that soaked you wet just to get here to us?" Sam asked. Vinnie nodded in reply a little nervous with being around new people.

"Alright I think we better get started coming up with a plan to have you stay here…" Danny commented. "Yeah that would be best…" Sam agreed.

Tara: So the end so far. This is the first chapter sillies :P Anyway I think I'm going to like making this story. I love how I made Vinnie look! XD


End file.
